Un souffle de haine infernale
by Arabella Wong
Summary: Chapitre 1: A jouer avec le feu, on se brûle les doigts Tyson parle de choses dont Kai ne veut pas entendre parler... Et cela donne à Kai des idées tragiques et quelque peu macabres... Reviews please!


« Tu es trop faible pour un beyblader... »  
  
Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Le Maître de l'abbaye, Boris Balkov, lui avait dit si souvent... Il se souvint des jours effroyables qu'il avait passé dans cet édifice de toutes les craintes et de toutes les calamités douloureuses... Battu, martyrisé, forcé à l'entraînement du matin au soir et du soir au matin, avec pour credo infernal la 'discipline'... Il croisa les bras en essayant de chasser les images tenaces de son enfance difficile. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. Il aimerait vivre, plutôt que survivre... Mais ça lui est impossible, l'existence ne lui a pas réservé un tel destin de bonheur et de bien-être. Elle ne lui a offert qu'une piètre providence de proie au coeur aguerri par les châtiments infligés par ceux qui, d'après les plus pieux, étaient sensés incarner ses semblables. Il est pourtant l'un des plus grands, il est prisé par d'innombrables groupies, individus pathétiques accrochés à une existence autre que la leur. Mais il reste malgré tout malheureux... Son nom est Kai... Kai Hiwatari...  
  
Il ouvrit un oeil distrait en entendant les cris de joie poussés par ses 'partenaires'.  
  
« Cet imbécile de Tyson a gagné son duel contre un gamin qui joue encore moins bien qu'une fillette de deux ans, et alors ? On ne va tout de même pas en faire une affaire d'état ! » pensa-t'il.  
  
Un garçon à l'air un peu naïf et trop gentil, à la chevelure blonde en brousaille, je veux bien évidemment parler de Max Tate, s'approcha de lui.  
  
« C'est à ton tour, Kai ! Bonne chance ! »  
  
« La chance n'a rien à voir avec le beyblade. » répliqua-t'il d'un ton glacial juste avant de se diriger vers l'arène.  
  
Encore un amateur. Un de plus. Qui pourrait rivaliser avec l'un des champions du monde de beyblade ? Surtout avec Kai... Impitoyable à la vie comme dans l'arène, personne ne peut l'affronter avec ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule reflet de chance de remporter le duel.  
  
Kai ajusta sa toupie dans son lanceur en gardant une attitude détachée. Il la lança avec une force effrayante, qui parut cependant tout à fait naturelle. C'était à prévoir, la toupie de son jeune et inexpérimenté adversaire vola en éclats.  
  
« Quand donc aurais-je un adversaire digne de ce nom ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait face à lui ramassa les débris de sa toupie, avec des larmes au bord de ses yeux bleus ciel.  
  
« Espèce de sans-coeur !! Pourquoi as-tu brisé ma toupie ??   
  
-Pour te prouver que tu n'es pas invulnérable ! »  
  
Kai s'en retourna s'adosser contre le pilier du pont près duquel les Blade Breakers combattaient des fans heureux de rencontrer leurs idoles.  
  
« Kai !! » hurla Tyson. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ?? Tu as cassé sa toupie ! Je te jure, tu es vraiment insupportable par moments !!! Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?? Au p'tit Riley qui cassait les toupies de tous les autres enfants ! Tu devais sans doute être comme lui quand tu étais gamin !  
  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne m'a jamais connu enfant... Et puis d'ailleurs tu ne m'a jamais connu du tout ! Que sais-tu de moi ? Un nom ? Une apparence ? C'est bien peu, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, si tu me trouve insupportable, ça tombe bien parce que je pense exactement la même chose de toi. Je ne vois pas ce qui me retient, d'ailleurs. »  
  
Kai partit en solitaire, comme souvent. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. De quel droit Tyson lui avait-il parlé de son enfance ? De quel droit un imbécile, un stupide gamin mal dégrossi était-il allé parler de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il se ressaisit en se disant qu'après tout, les propos de Tyson n'avaient aucune importance. Il disparut au coin d'une ruelle sombre et délabrée.  
  
« Aaargh ce qu'il peut m'énerver !!  
  
-Calme-toi un peu, Tyson ! Tu sais que son enfance n'est pas très claire et qu'il préfère la cacher... Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du lui en parler... »  
  
Celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles pleines de sagesse et de bon sens est un jeune chinois, très mature : Ray, évidemment. Dans l'équipe, il est celui qui comprend le mieux Kai. Un respect s'est instauré entre les deux jeunes hommes et, malgré une distance inévitable, c'est bel et bien Ray qui pourrait le mieux déchiffrer le caractère mystérieux de Kai. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas une tâche facile, et trop dangereuse pour cette estime si fragile qui s'est établie.  
  
A jouer avec le feu, Ray risquerait de se brûler les doigts.  
  
« Je m'en fiche de son enfance pénible !!! C'est pas une raison pour s'acharner sur tout le monde !!  
  
-Peut-être que tu as raison, mais Kai est comme ça et il l'a toujours été. Il faut l'accepter tel qu'il est.  
  
-J'en ai marre d'accepter un marginal, un asocial qui se fiche de nous tous !  
  
-Tyson, tu sais, tu n'es pas facile à vivre non plus ! Tout le monde à ses défauts, plus ou moins flagrants, mais toujours présents ! Et même si tu n'apprécies pas Kai, on est une équipe, on doit rester un bloc ! C'est ce qui fait notre force !  
  
-Ouais, tu n'as pas tort.  
  
-Et tu vois, tu as aussi des qualités, comme celle d'admettre tes torts !  
  
-... une qualité que Kai n'a pas, lui...  
  
Tyson poussa un soupir. Le débat dura encore plusieurs minutes, tandis que Kai marchait dans l'ombre d'une allée insalubre avec des projets plein la tête.  
  
Des projets dramatiques.  
  
Et même tragiques. 


End file.
